Darkness is your friend now
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: You decided to watch a scary Let's Play of Markiplier's. Let's see how this pans out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm getting back into writing, So this is kinda a warm up? If you guys like where this one goes, let me know and I'll continue writing more! ^^

INFO: Dark(Mark)iplier x Reader

Warning/ Suggesting : Best read at night and in the dark or at least in a dim room. Creepy, suggestive? I'll make this Rated M just to be safe because I don't know if this will continue.

Heads up : ( F/N)= First name, (E/C) = Eye color, (L/N)= Last name, ( N/N) = Nickname

* * *

There you were, just sitting in front your computer at your messy desk.

The night was young but you weren't looking to go out tonight. It was your night to relax and do whatever you pleased.

The computer was your friend tonight along with your favorite youtubers.

Pewdiepie, Game Grumps, Jontron, Cryaotic, RPGMinx seemed rather productive today, but you had no one else on the mind but Markiplier. You finally get to watch the Raspy Hill video you had been waiting to watch. Reason being you decided to wait for October to roll by, tis the season for frights

" I've been waiting so long to watch this." You smiled, clicking the video and made it go full screen. You then noticed how short the video was, but shrugged it off.

" HELLO everybody, my name is Markiplier and welcome to Let's Play: Raspy Hill." You smiled at his normal greeting. " So, I got a lot of emails that said I needed to play this because... There were mannequins in this and if you know me, you know I do not like mannequins."

the game started. it was a bit slow at first but then you found yourself laughing when he was given chase by dolls floating towards him as he panicked.

Then something didn't seem right, Mark was getting surrounded by those things. his voice becoming static and sounded as if he was over a radio broadcast. You then jumped with a gasp when the screen had flashed with a picture of Markiplier, screaming and holding his head while a loud high pitched sound played. After that, the screen went black.

Silence.

Then eerie music played

_**" I don't feel quite like myself."** _

There Markiplier was. staring at you. The screen glitched between that face and him laughing like a madman and the video game.

**_" I've been having strange dreams lately."_**

Then it glitched again between him with a growing smile and him looking as if he's struggling to breathe.

**_"But now, you're here."_**

You shivered when you realized that ,with every glitch, his eyes never left yours. You just wanted to stop the video but you figured that ' hey, maybe this was a joke?'

_**"And I'll make you feel right at home. . "**_

He continued to stare, glitching a bit. Then it showed the game again, glitching between him and it. His smile just growing oh so menacingly.

_**"Welcome to Raspy Hill. "**_

Then the stitched up floating dolls came crashing into your screen, to tilt as if you were falling. The screen came back to him, a close up of his face, his eyes looking over his glasses as he smiled.

_**"Enjoy your stay... (F/N)"**_

The screen went black.

You saw ,in the reflection of the black screen, a dark figure behind you. You couldn't make out who it was but you felt hot, heavy breathing on your neck. You dare not move, afraid of what may happen if doing so.

"Who.." You started but stopped when you saw pale, kind of muscular arms lightly wrap around your neck. The touch was a tad cold.

The figure leaned in closer to your ear." _But, (F/N), you just watched me. ."_ It sounded like Markiplier, but more distorted and radio sounding.

" You... Can't be him." You glanced at his pale, what looked like grey to you, arms as they tightened a bit more around your neck. It could be your imagination but you saw what looked like black smog creeping around you.

Then you saw Not- So Mark smirk in the reflection of your computer screen. _" Oh but I am. . . But Far more, Dark than he is." _He released a soft chuckle, his right hand lifted up and he placed his finger tips on your chin. It was just a soft touch, a cold one but it made you want to melt none the less. _" Answer me this. . . Why did it take you so long?"_

" For... For what? To watch this?" You bit your bottom lip." I...uh... had recently became a fan and I wanted to wait til October." You answered calmly even though your heart was racing. You figured that as long as you went along with whatever he was getting at that nothing bad would happen...

He slowly released your neck, causing you to sigh in relief but that relief wasn't for long. He grabbed onto the back of your chair, tipping it backwards thus making you fall down with it.

" AHH!" You screamed, not expecting this. you then looked up to see that the man was staring at you. It was definitely Markiplier's face but... his eyes and skin were different. His eyes were a handsome, dark bloody crimson and the sclera were black instead of white and it was clear that his skin was the pale grey you saw before.

_"Oh, how cute." _his smirk grew as he saw the growing fear in your (E/C) eyes." In a way, I'm flattered." He kneels down onto one knee and placed his left hand upon your cheek, caressing it gently which caused you flinch and your cheeks turning a soft shade of pink when he was inches away from your face._ " October is the best month for frights._

Not-so Mark's face suddenly glitched into something distorted and creepy. His eyes looked completely hollow, nothing inside but black smog seeping out and his mouth began to look jagged like a scary jack-o-lantern craving, the black smog seeping out of that as well. The noises that he had made were unsettling. Gurgles and maniacal laughing. Black sludge hanging from his jagged lips.

Your eyes widen, pupils becoming small. Your heart raced even faster than before. Your entire body shaking as you stared at the abomination.

You released a scream just before you felt the black smog consume your entire body and entered inside of you.

Everything became black as you passed out.

* * *

That's the end of that! Let me know what you guys think! Continue or should I just let this just die in a ditch?


	2. Chapter 2

Your eyes began to open. Your vision was hazy, so you weren't able to make out where you were.

But soon, your vision cleared.

You were somewhere unfamiliar to you. Dark gray walls surrounded you, not single furniture. All there was is a lone ceiling lamp just above you, swaying a tad although there was no window open to let a breeze in. Come to think of it, there weren't even any windows. The room was kind of small but with no furniture, it was rather spacey.

You sat up to recollect yourself, holding your head." Shit… Where the hell am I?" You questioned, looking ahead was a closed door. Slowly and carefully, you picked yourself up onto your feet. You looked over yourself, checking to see if anything had happened to you just as you remembered that you had encounter with Mark... No... Not Mark.

"I... Am I dead? Or am I dreaming?" you said quietly to yourself before walking to the door. Reaching for the door, your arm froze when you had seen the knob turn by its self. 'Oh god, someone's coming in' you thought, backing away back to the middle of the room.

There's nowhere to hide.

The door opened slowly, creating a terrible creaking sound.

There was nothing there but pitch black, eternal darkness.

Curious, you stepped forward once again, squinting to see through that darkness. But it was to no avail that nothing could be seen through it.

When you took another step, a small chuckle could be heard. It sounded like it came from the doorway.

"Hello?" You called, staying where you were.

The floor then became flooded with black fog. You looked down; barely could you see your feet.

You gasped loudly when you felt something slimy wrap around your ankles." Ah!" You yelped when you were pulled out from under your feet, causing you to fall down onto your back. You tried to kick off whatever was clinging onto your ankles." Get off of me!" You grunted and struggle while you were slowly being pulled into the darkness.

" Someone, help me!" You cried, your nails lightly scraping the carpet.

Once your feet had made contact with the pitch black room, you instantly feel cold. Shivers are consuming your entire body. You quickly grabbed onto the door frame to keep yourself from going any further." You're not… taking me that easily!" You managed to say. Your body was half way into the dark.

You looked down, seeing that black, slimy tentacles had been pulling you, your ankles and feet just covered in gross, dripping sludge. The tentacle was becoming impatient, angry as it began to pull harder at your ankles. You screamed in pain, it felt like your legs were about to be pulled out of its sockets." FUCK!"

Tears streamed down your face as you struggled to pull yourself out of the darkness, closing your eyes nice and tight.

You heard soft laughter, getting closer and closer to you then it stopped when you felt cold hands touching yours.

You opened your (E/C) eyes to see that man again, staring into your soul with a devilishly hungry smirk." _Oh dear, look what we have here. . ._ _You're still hanging in there._" His thumbs lightly rubbed the top of your hands before he grabbed onto your hands as if to pull you in but it was to just rip you away from the frame and he held you there for a moment, staring at the fear in your eyes and licked his lips as if he could taste your fear and it was delicious.

"Ju-Just please! Help me out of here! Please!" You begin to hyperventilate, grabbing onto his hands tightly. Tears just pouring as the thing behind you, tugged harder at your ankles." I'll do anything! Please! Just please!" You begged.

His smirk only grew wider at the offer."_Anything?" _Slowly he pulled you closer into him." _Anything I want?_" Not-so Mark's red eyes glowed a tad as they pierced into yours.

You realized your mistake, but no going back now. You wanted out." Yes, Anythi-"

You were cut off suddenly, his pale grey lips pressing against your soft plump lips. What really caught you by surprise is that his thin, long tongue forced its way through your lips, dancing with your tongue.

You kind of wanted to pull away but then again you just wanted to melt. He sure knew how to work that tongue of his.

Soon, he'd pull away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting between his tongue and yours." _Sure, I'll help you out. . ."_ He chuckled menacingly, licking his lips to disconnect the saliva string.

You could feel your face heating up, your cheeks completely red." T-Then pull me up!" You begged once more, then gasped loudly when the tentacle pulled hard.

"_Hang on then.~" _The male lightly let go of one of your hands to place it upon your cheek, leaving a soft touch before he released the other hand which made you get quickly pulled into the darkness.

The last thing you saw was him, smiling child like.

Your scream echoed throughout the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to say, thank you guys so much for reading this fanfic, it really means a lot.**

**Also, I wanna say that My Darkiplier's head canon voice is the Judge's voice from Markiplier's playthrough of OFF just throwing that out there.**

**And another thing, I'd like to say sorry in advance if this chapter isn't well put together, I'm a tad sick and my brain doesn't wanna work with me but I had to persevere to finish this. So again, I am sorry.**

* * *

ENJOY

You quickly sat up, waking up in fright. You were just soaked in cold sweat; your breathing was heavy and shaky. Your (E/C) eyes searched the area in a panic but you began to calm down once realizing that you were in your room, in your bed with the blanket covering your lap.

At ease, you placed a hand behind you to lean back then placed the other hand on your heaving chest, relieved.

You looked over to your digital clock on your night stand and it read 10:30.

"What a nightmare…" You whispered to yourself before brushing your (H/C) hair away from your face."It felt so real…" Whispering again before moving the blanket aside to look at your legs. They were perfectly fine.

You slowly scooted to the edge of the end of the bed. "So real..." You touched your lips, thinking back to that kiss which caused you to turn red but you shook your head to take your mind away from the memory.

You stood up from the bed, flattening out your baggy shirt you usually sleep in, and then looked around the room again.

You noticed that your computer chair was lying on that ground." Huh?" You held the side of your head before going over and picked up the chair off of the floor." I guess I must've fallen out of it." You mumbled then flinched when your mind flashed of that dream again.

Shaking your head once more, getting rid of the memory." Stupid..." You walked out of your room, then down the hallway towards your bathroom.

A shower sounded incredible right now.

You stripped down to nothing just as you entered, then started up the shower. As you waited for the shower to get warmer, there what looked like black smoke was seeping out of the shower head?" The fuck..?" You rubbed your eyes then looked again.

There was nothing there.

"Geez… I must be really tired…" You shook your head before entering the shower.

**. . .**

Soon, you would exit out of the bathroom with your hair wrapped up inside a towel and had only basketball shorts on, your torso exposed." That was exactly what I needed." You let out a soft sigh of satisfaction.

"_Why, hello there, (F/N)_."

You heard a charming voice just as you walked into your room; there was the man from your dreams just sitting at the end of your bed, leaning back with his hands behind him to support his weight up.

You released a loud gasped, quickly stepping back a tad just out of your room. You shook your head in disbelief." You… You can't-"

"_Be real?_" The man interrupted, a smirk growing upon his face. He seemed to know what you were thinking which kind of made your heart race a tad more than what it already was.

Slowly, he stood up from the bed, his crimson red eyes piercing into your soul, sending shivers down your spine." _Oh, but I am very real, my dear_." He chuckled softly, standing there just so you could admire his existence.

You stared and stared for a good minute once you backed away once again. You did notice some things. His skin color wasn't gray anymore; it was more of a light fawn color and the black of his eyes are white. So he looks over all normal, besides those handsome, dark, crimson red eyes of his; beside all that, he looked like he could really pass off for the actual Markiplier himself, Red flannel, glasses and all.

"What are you doing here?" You demanded, standing your ground even though you were scared out of your wits, trying not to show signs of it but your shaking hands fail you." Or more like, how are you here?" Then you twitched when you realized that your back was against the wall." I mean… you were just in my dreams, you can't be real."

Not-so Mark lightly placed his right index finger on top of his lips as if to think as he looked to the side." _How you ask. Why, the Internet of course!_" He chuckled in amusement.

"_But_ _in technicality, Mark created me from that video you had just watched last night. It was my very first appearance and boy, was it delicious seeing everyone's fear in each and every comment. . ._" He closed his eyes for a moment with a look of enjoyment as he thought back, and then he licked his lips.

"_Then after that, the fans started to call me 'Darkiplier', it had a nice ring to it. So, I just go by Dark._" Introducing himself like that wasn't completely necessary, but it was nice that you now know of his name and origin.

He opened up his eyes to stare at you again."_How I am here, I have the ability to travel through dreams and videos I appear in._"He shrugged a bit, as if not impressed with his own powers to travel anywhere he pleases and would rather not go into details about it.

"_As for WHY I am here._" He took a step forward, putting his left hand into his jean pocket."_To put it simply, I'm here because of your offer~" _Before you knew it, he was right in front of you with his right hand lightly handling your chin to make you look into those beautiful red gems of his.

Your cheeks turned a fiery red before you grabbed onto his hand to pull it away from your chin." O-Offer? What offer? I don't re-"You voice faded just as you tried to remember this so called offer. Then you (E/C) eyes widen just as you seen the entire scene play in your again."-member..." Letting go of his hand, you covered your mouth with both hands.

"_Ahaha~ I see you remembered_." he said, keeping his hands to himself for now.

"It was just a dream! It wasn't real…"You shook your head, thinking back on the dream as you let your arms drop back down to your sides.

Then you felt your hair fall just when Dark pulled your towel off of your head which caused you to flinch." _If you kept struggling, you would have died for real…" _His smile on his face disappeared and turned into a straight line of seriousness, this was the most serious you've seen from this man." _And I would have let you if it wasn't for that offer_."

It sent shivers down your spine seeing those gems pierce through you." O-Oh… "

He then slowly placed the towel around the back of your neck to let it hang over your upper torso, covering your nipples." And _what I want, Fair (F/N), is that I want to stay with you for a little while…_" That famous smirk of his spreads across his face again, ear to ear and his face glitches to that jack-o-lantern face again for a split second before becoming normal which caused you to flinch in fear just as he placed his hands on the wall behind you, his arms on both sides of you, as if he was trapping his prey.

. . .

"Excuse me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took me a while, writers block for a bit there ^^" hope you all enjoy!

(N/N)= nickname

(G/F)= "Good friend

* * *

"_Oh, I think you heard me_."

Said Dark when he gotten closer to your face.

A deep red consumed your entire face, even the top of your ears were that shade then you put your hands on his face to push it away.

"Why would you want to stay with me? Of all people?"

"_I'm bored, simple_." He chuckled, backing away from you and lets his arms drop to his sides." _So, what do you say, (F/N)?"_

You went silent, thinking to yourself.

Living by yourself for so long can get boring, especially having not much of a social life when you're attending college. But this isn't your normal time to get a roommate to live here with me situation. You then had the sudden thought; he could possibly kill you if you were to refuse. You knew exactly what this man was capable of.

With this in mind, all you could do was look down with a nod.

This caused Dark to grin, a happy one. No mischief hidden behind it… Or so you thought."_Splendid!_"

This was the beginning of something horrifyingly beautiful.

**. . .**

It was later that day, 4:15 to be specific.

You were walking through town since your apartment was just a few blocks away from the busy part of town. Your reason, you had to go to the store to get some things for the stupid monstrosity that is now your somewhat roommate.

You were wearing your favorite hoodie and baggy pants; you didn't care much for appearances, not like you have anyone to look good for.

You walked into a dollar store, putting your hands in your hoodie pockets." That bastard better pay me back… Psh, yeah right, with what?" You mumbled to yourself, walking through aisles.

Traveling through the store, you grabbed various things like shampoo, body wash, and a tooth brush. All for him of course except for food you were going to make for dinner.

In a way, you guess it's nice to actually make dinner for someone else instead of just making it for yourself. So, in a way, it benefits you to try out new things with your cooking skills.

This idea excited you, especially when it was someone who didn't have an idea on your food preference yet.

"Hehe." You giggled to yourself before returning to normal when you reached the check out.

You paid for your items and grabbed the four bags and walked out of the store.

Sometimes, you wish you had a car or at least a bike when you had heavy bags of stuff to carry back to your apartment complex but then again, it helped you build some arm strength. So it wasn't so bad… But a break from it wouldn't be so bad either.

Just as you began to walk back home, you were stopped by the call of your nickname."(N/N)!"

You turned just before you were attacked by a bear hug by your good friend, (G/F)." A-ah! (G/F)! It's you!" lifting up your arms, hugging them back.

They smiled bright, backing away from you." How's it going?"

"I'm doing alright and yourself?"

"Oh, I'm just getting excited~" They grinned as wide as they could.

You raised a brow, curious and confused." Oh? Why's that?"

"You know…"

"No…?"

"(F/N)! Don't tell me you forgot!" A saddened look overcame their face.

With the events that had just happened to you, it was no surprise that you had forgotten something." I..I'm sorry, but it seems that I have. Was it important?" you rubbed the back of your head, hoping for the best.

"Of course it is, you dummy!" Anger flared in their eyes." I'm moving into your place in a couple days, remember?"

This caused your eyes to widen and pupils shrink. It's felt like a mini heart attack." O-Oh.."

"Oh? Is that all you have to say?" They placed their hands on their hips, a glare piercing through you. Boy, did it hurt."Is there a problem you didn't bother to tell me?"

"Uhm...Well, you see... There is this guy friend of mine that is staying with me for a while and-"

"What?! Are you kidding me? (F/N), A guy friend? That was exactly why I was moving out of my dad's place. I'm sick of living with guys!" They frown; looking completely heartbroken at first then anger grew." How long is the guy staying?"

"I…I…" You looked away to think."I don't know… He didn't say-"

"Who is this guy anyways? You never mentioned to me of having a guy friend, or any other friends at all."

This stung.

_Okay._

"Am I not fucking important to you? Am I just someone you wanted to mooch off of?"

That hurt.

_Stop._

"You said you weren't interested in any guys living with you, so why now of all times? Are you that desperate for money?!"

Tears welled up in your eyes.

_Enough._

"I don't want to move in, let alone be friends with a cum guzzling slut."They turned their back on you as you stared in silence.

Your heart was stabbed with words. You wanted to speak up, but no words formed. You knew it was your fault for forgetting this but was it necessary to take it to this extent? Your only friend in the world was beating you with lies that never came out of your mouth. All you could do was cry in silence.

"You don't even deserve this anymore…" They turned back towards you then reached over and grabbed the necklace that was hidden underneath your hoodie. Only they knew that you worn it underneath your clothing and they yanked it off of you."I don't want to talk to you ever again…"

It killed you seeing your friend yank off the BFF necklace you received on your birthday from them when you guys were freshmen in high school.

You felt sick as you just see them walking away from you.

How sick you were…

_**. . .**_

You finally walk into your apartment. Cheeks stained with tears and eyes stung with red. You looked drained of all energy you had and looked as if you were going to puke up an organ.

Just as you kicked the door closed behind you, there was a present just behind you. You gave no reaction what so ever when you turned forward and you see that it was Dark." Oh… Uh… Hi."

"_Hi? That's all you got?_" The man laughed." _No scream? No jump? Not even a gasp? Did you get used to me already?"_

You weren't in the mood for this. You walked pass him once you gave him the bag of supplies he had asked you to buy.

He said nothing. Not like you expected him to ask you. That'd be asking for too much.

You decided to hold it all inside of you, for now… You needed to just make dinner and hide in your room, maybe some Markiplier videos could help. Or Sleep.

Yeah… Sleep sounds better. Markiplier's video can wait. You were just so drained.

_**. . .**_

You were sitting at the dining table in the living room, just finished up eating dinner. Unfortunately, you were the only one that sat there. Dark didn't want to eat anything and he hasn't been seen since you started making dinner.

You told the bastard dinner was on, but you didn't hear a response.

So, in spite of your sadness of looking forward to cook for someone new and a loss of friendship, you cleaned up the mess in the kitchen and packed away leftovers into the fridge before you headed off to your room for the night.

You closed the door behind you and leaned back on it when you released a long held in whine. You slid down, covering your face with your hands. Quiet sputters and whines filled your room as you sat there on the cold, hard wood floor.

Your one and only friend. Gone. Just like that.

Can't help the fact that you kept thinking it were your fault.

Tears streamed down your face, sniffing up your running snot." Why… Why am such a fucking idiot?" you cried, bottom lip quivering.

Slowly, you crawled to the end of your bed and climbed onto it but only half way, kicking off your shoes and not bothering to change into your pajamas.

So there you were, on the floor on your knees and your upper body lying on your bed, oh how pathetic you looked as you stared at one of your hands that were gripping at the sheets.

You close your eyes, letting darkness consume you. Falling asleep in such a state. . .


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING! TRIGGERS: WORD ABUSE AND PHYSICAL ABUSE.**_

"_**We're not friends anymore."**_

"_**You slut."**_

Words echoed around while you were standing in a bright white area, wearing your hoodie over your head.

"_**Forgetful piece of shit."**_

"_**Useless."**_

"_**Ugly."**_

All the hurtful words striking at your heart.

"I'm sorry." You mumbled, the hoodie shrouded over you, your eyes were not visible to anyone from afar but your cheeks glistened and stained with old and fresh tears." I'm sorry."

Those were the only words that came out of your mouth as you were soon became surrounded by silhouettes of familiar faces, family and old friends. All negative words coming nonstop.

You wanted to run but your legs were shackled by the ankles and the chain links bolted to the floor.

Tired of standing, you'd soon get down on your knees as the negativity grew stronger. Then you hunched over, bowing as you placed your hands and forehead onto the floor." I'm sorry"

Repeating and Repeating.

The words got more hurtful.

Then you really felt them as you screamed in agony.

There was a knife in the top left of your back.

"_**COCK SUCKER."**_

"_**PROSITITUTE."**_

"_**STUPID."**_

More and more knives stabbed into your back. Blood pouring down and landed underneath you, creating a pool and you even coughed up some, adding on to it.

"I'M SORRY."You said sternly as you were now being kicked while you were down. You close your eyes tight and held onto your head by covering your ears, hanging on for the long run.

This went on for what seemed like eternity.

_STOP_

Then suddenly you didn't feel the kicks anymore…

This caused you to slowly open your eyes.

Everything was bright so it was hard to have focused especially when you held your eyelids closed as tight as possible.

Most of the silhouettes were gone.

Soon you'd remove your hands from your head, to hear nothing but silence.

But within that silence you did hear what sounded like slashing and stabbing.

Your eyes searched the area, and then stopped your scanning when you saw a tall dark figure with an arm through a silhouettes chest.

You grunted a bit, trying to make an attempt to straighten up but the knives made it impossible and it caused you to cough up more blood.

The tall figure threw the body to the ground and came walking your way.

"_My god, you're a mess…"_

That charmingly deep voice. Dark.

You looked up at him; your vision was still blurry and still hard to focus.

"D-..Da.."

"_Shh."_

You were then interrupted by a calming hush just as you felt his presence sit next to you

"_Don't say anything…"_ His voice was oh so soothing; it made you almost forget about the pain until it came back when you felt the knives being pulled out with ease.

You gritted your teeth through the pain, your tears still manage to leak out and drip into the blood under you.

You felt relief when he pulled out the last one and then he grabbed the linked chains and simply snapped them off of the floor. Yes, the shackles and chains were still attached to your ankles but you were free to roam.

"I'm-"

You were cut off again by the man pulling you into his soft embrace, holding you close._"I said not to say anything."_

You didn't fight his affection. You just slowly sank into his arms, finding comfort after such torture..

"_You should have talked to me about it..."_ Dark stated as he began to comb through your (H/C) hair with his semi clean and cold fingers._"And if I know your type, you wouldn't have just done so…"_

He was right. You wouldn't have.

"_And if I would have asked, you would have told me you were fine and nothing happened."_

Right again. You close your eyes, nodding against his chest.

"_I barely know you,(F/N)." _He lets out a soft sigh, looking down at you with genuine concern._"But know that you can come to me to talk about your problems. I may not be the nicest guy ever like Mark, but I'm not a complete asshole…"_He gently started to rock his body from side to side.

You were quiet, hearing what he had to say.

This touched you deeply but is it worth the risk of potentially getting your back stabbed again.

"_Wake up, (F/N)._ _This is nightmare has to end_..." He said softly, putting his hand that was stroking your hair under your chin so that he could stare into your beautiful (E/C) eyes."_No one deserves this kind of dream, not even you._"

You opened your eyes and stared back into his red eyes. He was speaking the truth. But you remained quiet.

Soon, you noticed the miasma leaking out of his mouth as his face came closer to yours.

"_Wake up..._"He repeated, his voice softened into a coo.

That smog then blackened your vision.

You weren't scared as you felt yourself fading. This was very welcoming and comforting.

The pain you were feeling simply disappeared. Instead you felt complete bliss.

_"Wake up, (F/N)."_

That was the last thing you heard before there was just silence.

_**. . .**_

You opened your eyes, to find yourself back in your room but not in the same place as before. You were fully on your bed on your side, blanket covering you."Hng." Groaning quietly as you was about to sit up but strangely you couldn't.

You then looked down to see an outline of a hand and arm on top of your waist. Then realizing that someone was holding you close from behind.

You knew who it was but you were not afraid. You cracked a tiny smile before slowly scooting in closer to them and their hold on you tightened up some, protective.

Their breathing was soft and warm, you knew they were asleep.

You felt the breathing which caused your cheeks to grow hot and a shade of red consume them. You reached down to remove your hoodie but then flinched when you felt that you weren't wearing it anymore but you still had on your under shirt.

You kept that small crack of a smile while a single tear trickled down the side of your face as you close your eyes again, whispering before you fell back asleep.

"Thank you, Dark. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

So… Yeah This is back ^^ My writing style is… sucking balls lately. I am still continuing this, slowly but surely. I just lost my way of which way to write this fic. I hope you all enjoy 3 It has been months and not a very good writer since I last posted so please.. be patient and gentle with me..

Reminder: F/N = First name, E/C = Eye Color, H/C = Hair Color  
—-

Morning arrived.

Sounds of rain pitter patter against your window ringing in your ear which caused you to open up your tired (E/C) eyes. Your vision was blurry as you struggled to wake.

"Ng.." You grunted, whined and moaned. All the kinds of noise you could make that sounded all kinds of sexual.

You felt yourself get pulled back against something, causing you to gasp.

"_Stop that._" You heard a deep, groggy toned voice from behind.

This caused your eyes to snap open and your face flushed with a dark red. You forgot about Dark holding you all night. " you're getting me all worked up." Dark chuckled under his breath, pulling you into him so your back was against his bare chest.

"I didn't mean to." You spoke, almost with a shaky voice. Then you turned your head to be greeted with a soft but tired smirk.

" _Oh, I believe you._" The man said quietly, keeping his smirk as he went to your ear that was exposed when you had turned your head." Doesn't mean I can't tease back." He whispered, taking in a bit of your ear lobe between his lips.

"Aha!" You released a soft gasp which sounded like a moan and just as he preceded to suck, you squirmed in his arms." S-stop sucking on my ear, D-dark!" Whines and moans still escaped.

He stopped.

" T-thank you.." A moment of relief. You felt your body shiver as the feeling of him sucking on your ear was still there." A-asshole.."

Then you felt light pecks on the back of your neck. The kisses felt icy cold which caused you to shiver and whine." D-Dark..!" You squirmed more, feeling the pecks go to the side of your neck.

His teasing was unbearable, it was most definitely turning you on with just the softest kisses. He wasn't even rough. You didn't want this but.. In the back of your mind, you really did. Maybe Dark can see that or he is just being an asshole.

"_ Relax, (F/N)_." He peck your neck some more, his hold on you still firm.

You shook your head in resistance.

" _I said… Relax._"

The tone of voice was soothing, goosebumps crept up to the surface of your skin and your muscles began to relax." What the-?" Your mind wanted to go into a panic but your body was too relaxed to even bother.

" _There.. Isn't that much better, my dear?_" He chuckled under his breath before he released you to gently caress your side. His chilled lips still pecked your neck.

All you could do was shiver until you gasped loudly when you felt his lips latch onto your neck." N-no!" You bite your lips, resisting to whine or moan.

After maybe a minute, he released your neck to reveal a big, dark bruise upon your neck. All you could do was pant and shiver. You didn't want to admit it but it did feel good.

Dark lightly placed his cold hand on your shoulder, rubbing it lightly." _I'm sorry, but I had to mark what was mine._"

You couldn't see it, you had a feeling that he had a evil grin on his face. Your eyes wide when 'mine' hit your eardrums." Y-yours!? I-I am not yours to begin with-"

Suddenly, you hiccuped and just as you did so, Black smog leaked out from between your lips." Wh-what the fuck?!" Your body went cold in fear and shock.

" _Mm, like I said… I was marking what is MINE_." He whispered in your ear, feeling a bit of his scruff, his black miasma leaking from his mouth and mixed with yours. His arms slowly wrapped around your waist, keeping you close.

"N-no way, t-this can't be. I-I never a-agreed to this!" You shook your head, fanning the miasma away from your face.

" _But you did._" He kept whispering, his hands lightly gliding along your somewhat revealed stomach, which gave you goosebumps again." _You accepted me into your home, you accepted me into your dreams, you accepted my kisses… You accepted Darkness_." He lightly growled playfully in your ear.

" I… I…" You were speechless. He was right.

" _I saved you, my dear, you can't deny any of this_." His hands started to travel up into your shirt.

You quickly grabbed his hands." Hold it." Dark raised a brow, not the least surprised.

" I… I maybe yours, but you will not do whatever you damn well please." You started to get nervous and shaky. It was as if your stomach turned into jello." Thank you for saving me but that doesn't-"

You were suddenly turned around to face the handsome devil. He was smiling but you couldn't tell what kind of smile it was.

"_ I knew I was right to choose you._" He lightly fixed your shirt, pulling it down to cover your tummy.

Confused, you looked at him with a curious." Wh-what are talking about? I just stopped you from going-"

" _Exactly_." He poked your forehead." _Like I said, I'm an asshole but I'm not a complete asshole_."

You thought for a minute, realizing that he was indeed going easy on you. If he wanted his way, he would have had it. "So that means.." You started then paused just as you blushes deeply in realization.

The male smirked at the your blushing." _You got it, so you could have stopped me anytime_." He laughed softly.

You punched his shoulder out of embarrassment and anger." S-shut up! I-I was tired!" Some strands of your hair fell in front your dark red face.

"_Haha, hey now, no need for violence_." he lightly pushed the strands out of your face, putting his hand upon your warm cheek.

You suddenly had a sense of security, more relaxed but this was on your own accord this time." Hmph… you deserved it." You averted your eyes away from his. You hiccuped once more for more miasma to seep out from your mouth just as Dark's miasma came out of his.

The smog intertwine together. Almost seems like an indirect kiss. Weird, but cute.

" I-I..I uh.. I want to get up now.." You whispered a tad, the miasma clearing once you let out a breath. " I'm hungry.."


	7. Chapter 7

I am incredibly sorry for delay in this chapter of Darkness is your friend now.

I'll be real with you guys, I just lost interest with this up until this point of my life which is 5/17/16 at 5:19 am and I got the biggest inspiration to continue this.

I hope you guys find this story still enjoyable. Enjoy!

Song(s) I am listening to while writing this: Henrietta, Creeping Up The Backstairs by The Fratellis and Limelight By Boy in a band Feat. Cryaotic

(Y/N)= Your Name

(E/C)= Eye Color

(H/C)= Hair Color

(S/J)= Side Job ( Like an artist, voice actor, music composer ect. )

(J)= Job

—–

Quite a few months have passed.

Actually almost two years have passed.

A year and 8 months. You were living in the same apartment complex and not much has changed, except for Dark living with you and taking over the empty room that used to be up for rent.

This man never missed a chance to mess with you. Mentally, Physically, and Sexually. You always refused, of course, but how long can you hold out? This weird miasma has consumed your insides thanks to him. He always reminds you that you're his, the deal, and the darkness inside you proved it. Dark would leave his marks all over your body but he never went any farther than touching and kissing, nothing to do with your sacred parts.

But besides the whole Dark situation, things were actually fantastic. He'd even leave the apartment sometimes to leave you to your own devices. Which let you get a better job to keep up with your rent, better hours, and actually catch up with YouTube videos and even subscribe to new upcoming popular Let's Player, Jacksepticeye, An Irish, cake loving, ball of positive energy.

You watched the Irish man as religiously as you would Markiplier. Sometimes Dark would catch you watching Jack and looked annoyed. You could tell he wasn't a fan for… Whatever reason. But you obviously didn't care and continued what you liked to do and watch.

You've also noticed that Dark has changed as well though, in appearance anyways. He looked like he had more scruff than he did over a year ago, like Mark, he hardly ever wears his glasses though. But no matter what, he always worn flannel or black shirts and tight jeans of the darker color variety. Also His hair color changed as Mark's did but in a darker tone.

Couldn't help the fact that he looked pretty handsome as of late, which made it hard to resist him. But you had willpower made of titanium. Plus, he does have his nice moments, nice meaning sucking up. To you anyways.

So, There you sat in front of your desk, watching some youtube videos that you were in need to catch up with, Mostly Jacksepticeye's, while you worked on commission for a customer.

Although things might be smooth sailing, you were always tired. That's sometimes thanks to Dark or you're overworking yourself. You liked to take on way too much than needed, even your roommate tells you to take a break.

" Ugh, I gotta finish this.. I can't keep them waiting forever." You groaned, staring at the screen in front of you with the unfinished product staring right back.

You were so close to finishing. Working as a (S/J) on the side of being a full time (J) was extremely tiring.

".. I'm so tired." You grumbled, pausing the video that you had playing on the side while you worked. Then you placed your elbows on the desk, resting your chin in both of your hands just as you released a soft sigh.

You looked at Jacksecpticeye's video although it was starting to become impossible to keep them open as the eyelids became extremely heavy." Man, I wish I could be so full of energy like him. I could get everything done and not worry about anything.." You wished in a soft whisper.

Then you remembered that Dark wasn't home today which caused a lazy smile to creep along your face." Haaaa… I think a nap is in order." Words were starting to slur together, you were at that level of exhaustion.

Before you knew it, you lay your arms down on the desk and rested your head onto them to use for pillows, making sure the keyboard was pushed away from the napping area, and you were out like a light.

But little did you know, the computer screen flickered a bit just as you drifted.

…

Slowly, you opened your eyes to find yourself somewhere unfamiliar.

" Wha- Where.." You grunted, realizing you were laying on the ground on your stomach. You lifted your head from the tile to look around more and it looked like you in a small confinement cell. It was super cold and gross in it.

You were silent for a minute to recollect your thoughts, then you got super annoyed realizing that it had to be Dark's doing." God fucking damn it." Cursing as you slowly picked yourself off of the floor. Shackles were attached to your ankles and bolted against the wall behind you and they were on pretty tight.

" I just wanted a god damn nap!" you stomped your foot on the ground, as you cried out and cursed. you were just too tired for this, it was obviously getting to you that you started to actually cry.

" I didn't even start torturing you and you're already crying, maybe I'm getting way to good at my job."

A gasp escaped from your lips, the crying seized.

That voice. That wasn't Dark. That's someone else completely. You recognize it but it wasn't familiar.

You looked over at the door to see a small window open. There was a pair of devilishly handsome eyes were staring at you. The Irises were a bright light blue and his sclera was completely black. His features looked just like a certain youtuber you had just watched from what you could see of him through such a tiny window.

" Nice to meetcha, Lass. ' Top of the mornin' to ya' !" The man exclaimed before laughing out loud mischievously.

It was right then that you knew who he was." Wait.. Jack..?" You studied the window more to see if you were correct but then the man was then in front of you, exactly face to face. This startled you, causing you to squeak and scream as you fall back against the wall.

" No! But you are close!" He snickered, his eyes piercing through you like daggers as if he was about to pounce on his prey any moment while he was licking his lips with a snake like toxic green tongue.

" Then-.. Then Are you, like, some sort of Alter-ego of his?" You had to guess, staying against the wall while studying his features. You were beginning to get a tad bit scared, your legs shaking under you as did your hands.

" And Bingo was his name-oH!" He smirked. His teeth were razor sharp, shark like. He took off his gray golfers hat to reveal toxic green hair on top as the sides were dark brown." The name's Anti, Anti Secpticeye." He bowed his head a bit, putting his hat on his chest in respect." At your service~" Anti raised a brow to look at you with his tongue hanging out, just to show how insane he might be.

This caused a shiver to creep up your spine." Uh.. Sorry not to be rude, but uh.." You were struggling to find the words, being nervous and scared. This was a whole new enemy in front of you. You didn't know any of his ticks like you do Dark." Why are you here? Why am I here? Why me? This wouldn't happen to be.. a dream, would it?"

" You got it, sweetheart~" Anti pointed a sharp nail at you, winking.

Then before you knew it, he had a hard grip on your chin and slamming you more into the wall behind you, your head hitting it hard and his left leg was pressing hard into your crotch which made you release a loud groan of pain. His thumb nail digging into your right cheek and the other nails digging into the left, drawing blood." Hey! S-stop!" You screamed, squirming underneath him.

He was basically towering over you with your knees being bent. It made him feel so powerful." Stop? Hahahaha!" He laughed hysterically, digging his nails in more into your cheeks, even pushing his knee in more almost to the point of grinding against your crotch."Nah, and to answer your questions, you just happen to be next target!"

Tears welled up in your eyes, struggling to get him off. You were even kicking at him although your kicks were pulled back by your shackles. But Anti just pressed more into your body, trapping you, and licking your blood up off of your cheeks. Whimpers escaped your lips." Are.. Are you a friend of Dark's?" You managed you slip it out, then suddenly your miasma slipped out along with your question.

Everything seemed to freeze. Nothing happened but Anti stared at you, looking shocked at first then looked intrigued.

" You know, Dark? and LIVED?" His smile turned into most evil grin ever." Oh jaesus, this is absolutely delicious…~" His voice got deep, his pupils turned from dots to slits.

You're starting to regret your question. Your breathing got heavy, palms getting sweaty but you tried extremely hard to push him off." Get off of me! Please! Please!" You cried out, then you even tried to punch him in face with little room to do so right, but he caught your hand, grabbing your other one to pin them on the wall above you, all with one hand. All you could do now is cry, tears rolling down your face with breathing shaky and fast.

" With that black smoke coming out of you and these little marks here," He delicately placed his fingers along your neck, scared of what he'd do." I'm going to assume that you belong to him.." He spoke deep and slow, his breathing was sounding like he was getting excited, anxious about something. A soft chuckle tickled his throat as his lips were against your right ear, his scruff tickling it." You must be something to him, huh?" He whispered into it.

" I.. I just made a deal with him.. Nothing more." You answered, coughing out more black smog the more shaky and nervous you get.

" Oooh, A deal huh? It must have been a life or death situation.." Anti moved his head down to your neck, giving it loving pecks and licks. He was extremely rough a minute ago, now he's being tender and loving. What gives?

" It.. It kind of was." You bit your bottom lip, trying not to lose face. Your face was hot, cheeks glowed a bright red." A-Anti, stop!" You let a loud moan escape.

Anti smirked against your skin, his pointed ears twitched." Ohh, boy..~"He inhaled deeply, letting the moan ring in through his eardrums and mind." I haven't even started, my dear!"

Then you felt pain shoot through your neck. You screamed in agony, squirming underneath the male. He had bit his razor teeth into the right side of your neck. Blood rushing down your neck and onto your clothing. This maybe a dream but did all of this feel completely real.

" H-he-..!"

"Do it, call for help! I dare ya!" He muffled into neck, before ripping his teeth out of you, licking up the blood on your neck and on his face." Ahahah~ See what good it does ya!" The demon let go of your hands.

Your body was starting to go limp, shaking terribly." H-help…Me.." You coughed out what looks like black smog and.. acidic green sludge?

Anti grabbed the top of your hair, keeping your head up to force you to look at his handsome, insane face and to make sure that was the last thing you saw.

Everything went black.

"But Nobody Came."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all that have been reading this story! It brings a big smile to my face knowing you all are enjoying it.

I'd like to also say that I'm extremely sorry for any inconsistencies. Also, in my last chapter, there were a lot of mistakes and extra details I didn't put into it so, im disappointed in myself for that nonsense. Like Anti's eyes. So, I changed them in this one just a bit.

This story has turned into a sort of Darkiplier x Reader x Antisepticeye fanfiction but this is still centered around Darkiplier and you, the reader. Just keep that in mind. I honestly shoulda made this part of this story, like, a separate story but still a continuation of this one. I don't know. I may lose readers for this and I would like to apologize. But Thank you to those that stick around.

Also I intend for this to be my longest chapter to be written by me.

Let us continue!

Song(s) listening to while writing this: Nicotine By PATD, Monster by Meg &amp; Dia, Hero By Skillet, Oh Wonder – Landslide, Troublemaker by Olly Murs

WARNING: Things will get suggestive and hot and heavy, I am very sorry if this chapter make you uncomfortable at all.( I got uncomfortable writing this a bit.)

(H/C)= Hair color

(E/C)= Eye color

(Y/N)= Your Name

(F/G)= Favorite Game

* * *

Screams of terror and pain howled through the apartment.

You felt your body suddenly sat up as you wake up from a horrific nightmare.

You had noticed that you've been transferred from your desk to your bed but you weren't wondering how that happened right now. Your mind was racing as was your heart, which was on the verge of a heart attack. Your breathing was extremely heavy and shaky, cold sweat soaked your blankets and clothing, tears were soaked into your pillow. From what you could feel anyways.

"Ahh..Ahh.." You covered your mouth, panting, with a shaky left hand as if you were having the urge to vomit. There are so many emotions you are feeling at this very moment but the biggest emotion you were having right now was terror. Your stomach was in knots.

" Help.. Help.. Help.." you kept muffling into your hand, tears welling back up into your eyes. Then, slowly, you tried to turn your head to look at your pillows but immediately stopped by the extreme pain in the right side of your neck causing you to hiss loudly with a muffled cry. Black smog was leaking out profusely.

Scared, you glanced down at yourself to then shoot your eyes up at your door as it was slammed opened.

It was Dark, standing there with his left hand on the door. It looked like he slammed it too hard due to it having a very noticeably large crack in the middle of it. He stepped inside your room, hurrying to your bed.

" Hey! Are you alrigh-" He froze in his tracks, finally noticing how you looked." Oh holy shit."

You sat there, staring at him. Tears streaming down your face, wild eyed, small pupils, pale skin, messy hair and it just looked like you had just experienced a murder right in front of you. There was a part of your shirt, near the right side of your neck, was torn to shreds and stained with a bit of blood. Your neck scarred with large teeth marks, even if it looked healed, there was blood that surrounded that area. Even your cheeks had tiny little scars. There was some blood on your pillow and bed sheets mixed in with the tears and sweat. Miasma still pouring out of your mouth.

"What.. I.. I don't understand." Dark placed a hand on his forehead, legitimately confused." Did I do this without realizing it?" He looked like he had a glimmer of guilt in his eyes. He sat down besides you, slowly reaching out a hand to you.

" N.. Nuh..-" You couldn't even get the word no out before breaking down into a loud and gross sob, leaning over and covered your face.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around your trembling body from behind and held you close to his chest.

" I'm here.." Dark whispered softly into your ear, hesitantly and slowly combing his fingers through your (H/C) hair, making sure he doesn't scare you or doesn't make you uncomfortable or anything of the sorts." I'm right here.."

You continued your cries and even turned to your side in Dark's lap so you could rest your head on his chest and he cradled you more into him. It felt like he was being so protective of you, holding you so close like he did.

**. . .**

After an hour of gross sobbing, you were starting to calm down. Your tears would soon dry up and stain your cheeks, your ( E/C) eyes were burning like crazy and it was hard to keep them open. Your agony ended with soft hiccups and coughs, puffs of smog with each cough.

" (Y/N)..?" Dark's tired, crimson eyes watching you carefully." Uh.." He wasn't sure where to start." What.. how.. Are you okay?"

You groaned, forcing you to lift your head up to look at him." I.. I don't know about okay, but I stopped crying.." Hiccups interrupting your speech at times.

He took a thumb of his to wipe away the tears off of your face." What even happened? Why the fuck are you a mess? I put you in your bed and you were fine then ,not even 10 minutes later, you were screaming bloody murder." He was trying to wrap his head around it, then begins thinking.

" Someone.. ,kind of like you , got into my dreams.. H-He said that I'm his next target." You spoke quietly, your voice horse and cracked from your sobs and screams.

" Someone like me..?" He repeated, trying to think.

" I think.. I think.. His name.." You whined a bit, just thinking of his name just burned your insides and making you feel sick which made your instincts tell to you cover your mouth.

" What's wrong? Are you going to get sick?" Dark cringed his face a bit at the thought before grabbing your small trash can that's sitting besides your bed and held it to you, just in case.

" I.. I don't know.." You whined, making sounds like you were on the verge of puking your guts out." I.. I can't say his name." You whined more, shaking your head.

" Then tell me what he looks like, what he did to you, anything will help at this point." He snarled a tad, getting impatient with you.

You flinched, getting scared of his man all over again." O-okay, Okay!" Whimpers slipped out, trembling again. He never scared you anymore but you were incredibly vulnerable right now so you were just terrified of everything.

" Fuck- I'm sorry. I didn't mean.. " Dark let out a sigh, releasing some of his miasma." I just want to find and tear this fucker a new asshole for messing with what's mine."

This caused your cheeks to turn a soft pink hearing that but then you shook the thought away. You knew what he meant." It's okay." You'd let out a long sigh, ready to tell him the whole nightmare.

" He had me inside a super small dungeon-like prison cell, my legs shackled to the wall. I honestly thought it was your doing so, I started to get angry and cry because I just wanted to take a nap." You rubbed your eyes a bit." Then he appeared in front of me..." The thoughts made you shudder, putting your hands on the scar on your neck." He looked like a Youtuber, But darker, eviler.. Hrk"

You felt like you were wanting to get sick again, but you tried to keep focus on Dark's touch as he was rubbing your stomach gently." Shh shh sh.. Take your time." He coo'd softly. He was genuinely concerned for your well being. You couldn't help but to blush once more.

" This man.. I think he might have been the same height as me.. or I might have been a little taller." You tried to recollect more of the enemy." He was scruffy.. His hair was green.. "

The vomit was right in your throat but you held back, struggling to describe this man. Why are you getting sick just by trying to describe him? Or to even try to say his name.

" He had big eyebrows." You nodded a bit to yourself." His eyes.. They were black, green, and blue." You shivered, cheeks puffing up but you swallowed then you hissed a bit as if the vomit burned." o-ow.." You croaked out.

"Go on." Dark was getting more anxious by the minute. He wanted the answer.

" His tongue was like a snake's and green like his hair. His teeth were incredibly sharp.. He worn a golfer's cap, a green hoodie." You closed your eyes tight, frustrated with Dark not finding the hints helpful.

_Fuck it._

" His name is-!" Then you suddenly vomited acidic, toxic green, sludge all over yourself and some into the trash can." Anti.. Septiceye.." You coughed once more, hacking up more sludge, tears leaking out from the pain. That's why your throat burned.

Dark was silent. Then his hold on you tightened.

"D-Dark..?" You managed, wiping your lips off with your shirt. You stared at the sludge, getting flashbacks of when the Irish man bit you." Do you know each other?"

" No, but I've heard of him." The sclera of his eyes turned black, his anger rising tremendously." I knew I had a bad feeling about that 'Jack' guy on Youtube."

" So wait." You stopped him in his tracks." Do ,like , All Youtubers have alter-egos that want to torture everyone and possibly murder them in their dreams?"

" Well, Yeah. Pretty much." He said as a matter a factly. This talk didn't stop Dark's one track mind as his skin turned pale gray, his body growing cold.

You placed a hand on his chest." Dark, Calm down. Getting angry isn't going to do anything-"

" He's fucking trying to take you from me." He said sternly, pointing at the sludge you've puked up. You could hear him growling under his breath." It's like he's begging to get his ass beat by me. Usually Alter-egos mind each others business. But this guy..." He looked away to look out your window.

" Dark, you're- You're hurting me."

His hands were completely consumed with some black substance making his hands turn into claws and they just happened to be digging into your arm. Thankfully he didn't draw blood.

" Shit." Dark stopped from digging his nails any further into your arm to gently sit you back down on the bed so he could stand up from the bed." Sorry about that, sweetheart." His voice was getting distorted and radio sounding like how you first met." I'll be back, (Y/N). I need to do some.. 'research'." He put emphasis on research." So, in the meantime, don't go back to sleep. No matter how tired you are."

" That's going to be close to impossible, dummy." you sighed a bit, scooting to the edge of the bed so your legs could dangle." I'm so tired. But I think I'll manage."

" I hope you can." He spoke sort of quietly." I won't be here to protect you-"

" I'll just go grocery shopping then. Go to the mall.. Something." You rubbed the back of your head." He wouldn't be so stupid as to go after me in public." Saying as you slowly stood up from the bed then you collapsed to the floor due to your legs being weak and shaky." Fuck!" You squeaked.

Dark couldn't help but to let a 'PFT' slip out before snickering." I don't think you can even walk right now, honeybuns." He teased, snickering still.

You pouted, slowly picking yourself up." Well maybe I should like Anti-"sludge leaks out of your mouth again." -Ugh, Let Anti just take me for himself!" You crossed your arms.

" Heh, you don't really mean that." Dark grinned widely, his brows raised." You love me too much."

" As if." You rolled your eyes, slowly walking to the door." You're fixing my door when you get back."

" As If." He mocked, laughing out loud before vanishing into black smog.

You placed your hand on the crack of the door." Please be careful... Jerk." You whispered softly before letting your hand slide off of the door and you headed to the bathroom.

**. . .**

You had just gotten out of a nice, hot shower and are now sitting on your comfy couch in just your bath robes and your hair was out to air dry. You might have suggested all of those things to do while Dark was gone but you didn't feel like doing a thing. You were just too tired and the shower didn't help you out there.

" He needs to hurry up.." You mumbled, bobbing your head a bit as if you were falling asleep but quickly waking back up." Maybe.. Maybe game will help me out." You leaned over, grabbing a ps4 controller and you decided play some (F/G).

It was working, but it wasn't before long that you'd be nodding off again." It's hopeless.. I can't stay up." You mumbled, watching the screen in front of you as you had it on the paused menu." But I have to.. But I can't.." You fought with yourself, whining." Aaaaahhh.." You let out a loud but cute sounding yawn, sleepy tears leaked out at the corners of your eyes.

_Someone looks a bit tired.. Maybe you should get some sleep._

A deep, gentle voice could be heard inside your head.

" But I can't.."

_But you can. You shouldn't let that guy be the boss of you._

" But it's for my own protection." you argued with the voice inside your head. You'd usually question this sorta thing but you were just too tired to care. So you went along with being insane.

_If he was protecting you, he'd be here right now. If you ask me, he doesn't seem to care all that much about your well being, my dear._

" But.. But he does..?"

_He only thinks of you as his plaything, his toy, his property. Nothing more. You deserve so much more than him._

You were quiet for a minute. These thoughts were starting to make yourself feel so much more insecure.

" I.. I do.." You looked down at your arm, thinking about he could have stabbed into your arm if you hadn't said anything then all the other bullshit he put you through for over a year and you just put up with it like a push over.

_It's sad you have feelings for such a horrid guy. Even sadder that he doesn't return your feelings._

".. Y-Yeah.." you teared up a bit, biting your bottom lip.

Slowly, you felt someones arms wrap around your neck from behind."Look I know we've just met," An Irish accent whispered softly into your your left ear." But let me tell ya, I'm definitely better than HIM."

His soft breathing and whispers sent shivers up your spine." H-how..?" You mumbled, your hands sort of moved on their own and placed them on top of the man's green sleeves as if accepting his hug." You.. You were also mean to me." Your eyes were starting to dull out, zoning you out, as if you were being put into a trance.

"And I'm deeply sorry about that~"He nipped at your earlobe." It won't ever happen again, that I can promise..~" He nipped at it more before sucking and tugging on it gently.

" You mean it..?" you lightly gripped his arms some more, to keep yourself from releasing any signs of pleasure.

" Oh I do mean it," He stopped the suckling on the ear then started to peck and kiss the right side of your neck.

You were silent once again, biting your lips more. Your cheeks were completely rosy red and your breathing was becoming uneven and heavy.

"(Y/N)?" He said in such a deep voice it sounded like he added a purr to it, lifting up his head away from your neck.

"O-okay..~!" You released a soft moan just as he lifted his head.

A chuckle chimed from his throat before he lightly took a hold of your chin with his index finger and thumb so he could turn your head to face him." Just perfect~" You had the chance to see Anti without him looking completely demonic. He had normal teeth and not like a shark's like before. His slcera was all over green with his irises an ocean blue, which was so beautiful that it was oddly comforting.

" Anti.." You muttered out quietly, this time actually not vomiting that green acidic sludge." T-take me." It sounded forced, as if you didn't even want to say it." Pl.. Please."

"With pleasure~" He smirked, pushing his lips suddenly onto yours.

It was a warm kiss, so tender.

Anti would then start to crawl over the couch onto you, laying you down. His right knee was in between your legs, grinding it against your crotch that was covered by your bathrobe. The kiss started to get more heated as yours and his tongue circled and wrestled each other. You moans and his were melting together, echoing in your apartment.

Your entire body trembled under him. His hands stroked through your still damp ( H/C) hair aiding in turning you on more. Your hands in his green hair, kind of gripping onto it and pulling it gently.

Though enjoying this heated sensation, your stomach felt sick and tears welled up in your eyes. You knew you didn't want this and yet your body is acting on it's own.

_This is wrong._

You parted from the kiss to catch your breath. Anti stared down at you, licking his lips with his snake like tongue." Who knew you were such a great kisser~" He grinned, one of his hands placed upon your cheek and the other snaking its way down towards your chest.

" A-anti, I.. I want to stop. This doesn't.. I don't.." You trembled more underneath him then he rubbed his knee more into you which made you to squeak and whine.

" What? I thought you said you wanted me to take you? What's wrong, love?" He gave you a frown with puppy dog eyes.

" W-Well.. I changed my mind." Your eyes were regaining their color again, no longer dulled out." I-I'm not ready for someone to take me. Especially with someone.. with someone that I don't love!" You quickly pushed him off of you while you had him off guard, rolling off of the couch.

"Heheh, Figures!" Anti grinned evilly, leaning against the arm of the couch." I thought I could actually make you mine instead of Dark's, but it looks like I haven't broke you enough!" He stood up just as you were scrambling to get up to your feet to head for your room.

But before you could get anywhere, you felt something slimy wrap around your right ankle and make you trip, hitting your head on the floor pretty hard." God damn!" You cried out, holding your head.

You looked to see what stopped you, your vision blurry at first but once it cleared up you seen Anti walking over to you while his eyes went black and a bright neon green and ocean blue pupils and his teeth went back to being razor sharp, toxic green tentacle was sticking out of his sleeves and that's what was wrapped around your ankle." Leave me alone!" You laid there, seeing as there's no use to running while he has you in a bind.

" Never!" He cackled maniacally, the other tentacle wrapped around his entire left arm and formed into a large spear and he pointed it at you." If I can be able to take you away from Dark, I'll be the biggest, baddest motherfucker around! Plus to see Dark get torn down from his pedestal would be sweeter than cake!" He tilted his head." So, If you value your life.. Come with me."

" And be forever tortured and touched by you!? I'd.. I'd rather die!" You exclaimed, your breathing was becoming spastic.

"... Suit yourself, sweet cheeks." He stared down at you with a disappointed and bored look. He pulled his arm back to take aim." I'll be sure to tell Dark how you felt about him!" He laughed, thrusting the spear towards you.

You closed your eyes tightly, biting down hard on your lips causing them to bleed.

_Help me!_

Then you suddenly felt something splatter onto your face and robe which caused you to gasp and flinch.

You opened your eyes to be presented with such a gruesome scene in front of you causing you cover your mouth in disbelief and to keep yourself from screaming.

" Think again!"


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back to the my story! Thank you again to you guys for giving this fanfiction a chance and giving me the confidence to keep this going! You guys are great and give me life!

Sorry for such a long chapter last time, I was just so in the zone and then I realized I went a little too long and I HAD to stop there. Lol. Perfect, right?

Anyways, lets get to the nitty gritty here.

WARNING: Gore ( excessive blood ), Suggestive Rape, Physical Abuse.

Song(s) while I was writing this: Emperor's new clothes by P!ATD(Both original and Natewantstobattle cover) ( Pretty appropriate for this story), Let me try by Natewantstobattle.

(Y/N)= Your Name  
(E/C)= Eye Color

–

There stood in front of you was Dark with his arms open wide with his back turned to you.

" DARK!" You cried out, tears and snot dripping down your face.

Anti's spear was impaled Dark's stomach and went through his back. It was just centimeters away from your nose. His body was leaking out, what looked to be, black blood and it covered the weapon and Anti's arm.

The Irish demon stared at the deeply wounded demon, shocked at first but the expression then twisted into a wide sharp grin." You fucking fool." He ripped the spear out of the other and it returned to being a green tentacle and it wrapped around his neck, choking him." You think you can save her? Like this?!" Anti laughed.

" Let him go, Anti!" You stood up, trying to pull the tentacle off of Dark." Please! Please stop this!"

You were getting desperate and scared. Dark wasn't really moving and he was struggling to breath.

_This is all my fault! He wouldn't have gotten hurt if it wasn't for me!_

These thoughts consumed you, pulling at the tentacle more but it didn't budge. Then the real desperation hits you." Let him go! I'll.. I'll do anything just please! Please! Leave him alone! I don't want him to die!"

" Anything..?" Anti repeated, sticking out his tongue and letting his hang out.

Well isn't this familiar.

You stopped pulling at the tentacle to look at the man." A.. Anything. Just please.. Leave him alone." You begged, wrapping your arms around Dark softly as you cried into his back. Blood getting onto your robes.

"Mm, I love it when they beg." Anti whispered to himself." Does anything mean that you'd be mine instead of Dark's?"

Your body went cold, your mind going blank. This feeling was way to familiar. You were hesitating and silent.

" Does it?" The tentacle tightened on Dark's neck and it caused him to gag and groan in pain." Well, (Y/N)? I am waiting~" Anti chuckled, tilting his head.

Dark's gag and groan caused you to flinch." Y-Yes! I'll be yours! I'll be.. yours." You whimpered into your loved one." Just don't hurt him anymore.."

Then all of a sudden, Dark just vanished into smoke which made your eyes go wide." D-Dark?" Was all that left your lips before the world around you just shattered, your heart sank and slowly fell to your knees.

" Your wish is my command, Princess." Anti laughed maniacally, snapping his fingers. The sound echoed and you two were both inside a bigger prison. It was a lot fancier than that cramped, wet, gross prison cell you were inside before. It had a king sized bed with all the fancy fixings, a couch, and a TV.

" I..I fell asleep.. You tricked me.." You stared up at Anti in shock. Mostly with yourself. Tears still came down your face.

" Sorry not sorry." He kept that twisted grin of his while walking over to you and placed his hands on his hips." But.. A deal's a deal. I stopped hurting fake ole Dark and in return," The tentacles retracted back into his sleeve and he snapped his fingers once more. A (F/C) dog collar appeared around your neck loosely with a leash attached, your bathrobe gone and was replaced with white t-shirt that was way too big for you, and your ankles were shackled and chained together." You're mine."

" But that's not fair!" You snapped back." He.. He wasn't the real Dark!" You scrambled up onto your bare feet." You can't do this-"

A harsh slap to your right cheek caused you to grow quiet." Now that's no way to talk to your new owner, now is it?" He gave you a cold stare, no longer grinning.

"W-what?" You placed a hand on your cheek." I-I'm not going to be your pet! At any moment, I'll be waking up-"

"That's not going to be happening." He interrupted.

" This is my nightmare, It's in my head. Why can't I?" You took a step back, then chains dragging on the floor.

" Because my kind's powers makes it so." Anti's eyes gleamed then glowed a neon green." You'll never wake up from this nightmare, (Y/N). You'll be stuck in a coma inside your apartment until I get bored of you or until your body gives out." He reached out to grab your chin but you slapped his hand away before backing away more." Or piss me off." He said with a growl in the back of his throat, quickly swiping your leash into his hand and pulled you down so you hit your face against the stone floor then finally stomped down his sneaker onto your head.

You lay on the ground with a bloody nose and yelled out in pain. Whining and groaning in pain as he applied more pressure on your head." S-stop, I'm sorry.."

" What was that? I didn't quite hear ye." Anti cupped a hand around his point ear." Are you going to stop misbehaving? Are you going to be a good little bitch?" He said, putting more pressure on your head again.

" A-ahh.. Y-yes.." You whined." I'll-I'll be good. Just please stop."

" Good." He then pulled his foot away to then swing a hard kick to your gut and sent you flying into the prison bars after letting go of your leash.

This causes you scream and then you coughed out that green sludge instead of blood." O-ow.." you wiped your mouth and nose to see that your blood wasn't normal red but that green sludge.

" Hope that taught you a lesson." He stretched out an arm to you and the same tentacle came out of his sleeve and went to wrap around your body, picking you up and bought you to him." I'm not afraid hurt you, you know." He lightly grabbed your chin to make you look at him." Jaesus, You look so beautiful when you're in pain..." He brings you in closer, placing a soft kiss upon your lips so he would get a taste of that green blood of yours, his tongue taking advantage of your mouth.

You were pretty dazed so you let him do as he pleased for now as you closed your eyes, defeated.

After a solid two minutes of making out with you, he'd finally pull away a little with your saliva and his hanging off of your tongue and his. He panted softly against your lips and you did the same." A little boring when you don't join in." He pouted a little, a bit disappointed." But that'll be fixed in due time."

You stayed silent, looking away from Anti.

" Nothing to say?"

You flinched a bit." N-no.. I'm just.. I'm just kind of tired."

" Weird that even in your dreams that you still get tired." He chuckled and walked over to the bed and the tentacle gently placed you on top of it." But I guessed that you would anyways."

You blinked, confused a little bit as you curled up a bit onto your side. Was he actually going to let you sleep? Maybe he does have a soft stop? All of these busy thoughts but you managed to close your eyes, just about to pass out.

But then you were turned onto your back and Anti crawled on top of you." Nuh-uh, I ain't done with you yet."

" A-Anti, I'm tired. Please just let me sleep." You bit your bottom lip." W-what good am I if I just lay here while you do all the work?" You laughed nervously.

" Oh I'm sure I can make you do some work." He said spreading your legs enough so he can stand on his knees between them even with the shackles chained together." Plus.. I want to make you mine as soon as possible."

Your face grew extremely red and hot as he was in between your legs, spreading them and what made it worse was that you were pants-less and underwear-less. Then you thought of something completely stupid but you think you might work." C-..Can't Master let his pet sleep even just a little?" You forced out, your face was practically steaming with embarrassment as if you weren't before.

You felt him shiver, letting out a soft groan." Heheh, Nice try, pet." He chuckled, taking off his green sweatshirt to reveal a some what chiseled body but was sort of skinny too and his golfers cap." But thanks to that comment, I just want to fuck you into the bed until it breaks!" He lets his tongue hang out once more, raising his brows.

_Fuck!_

You shook your head frantically." Don't! I'm not ready! I can't!" Your breathing became spastic and your heart race like crazy.

"You have no choice in the matter." He shot you that infamous twisted grin of his just as toxic green, glowing, tendrils was squirming and wriggling out of his back." Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll feel amazing." He leaned over you, forcing you into a rough french kiss.

You squirmed under him, hitting his shoulders with your fists but his tendrils quickly ceased that by stabbing into your wrists and pinning them to the bed which made you scream into his lips then you bit his bottom lip hard." I said no!" You screamed.

Anti pulled his head up, his lip bleeding." So this is how you're going to be.." He let out annoyed sigh, glaring deeply into your (E/C) eyes." You're going to pay for that..~" He dove down to the left side of your neck and bite down hard which pierced through your skin so easily thanks to his shark like teeth and his hands crept up your shirt, lifting it up and grinding his pelvis onto yours.

Your screams and cries echoed throughout this hideous nightmare of yours while you're getting assaulted. Soon he'd stop biting your neck to sit up and stare at your features in awe and worship." I may have hurt you and scarred you in many places but damn.." He lightly placed his hands on your breasts, massaging them as gentle as he could be and even playing with your nipples.

"D-don't touch me." You demanded, biting your cut up lips to keep yourself from moaning.

"Like that's going to stop me." He chuckled in the back of his throat then leaned back over to then lick the left one while twisting the other one softly.

This sensation was new to you so you let out a loud moan, not expecting it to feel so good but so uncomfortable at the same time." Anti!" Then you whined softly, bucking you hips up a bit into him." F-fucking stop! God damn it!" you cried.

But the demon didn't listen, he did smirk however to your moans and whines." Heh, sounds like you liked that, didn't you?"

"N-not at all, you sicko!" You shook your head, trying to deny it.

"Then you might just love this." He nips at the nub, moving his free hand down towards your crotch.

"No. no. no. no. no. no!" You repeated over and over." Don't touch there!" You eyes were hoping for help. Hoping for any sort of miracle to happen, you were so scared.

" Oh but I think it's a little late and you know what, I dare you to call for help again, I fucking dare ya," Anti looked up at you, smirking." My little virgin~"

"HELP ME!" You threw you head back, screaming at the top of your lungs." PLEASE!"

It was then silent for a moment before you looked down at Anti, shaking in fear.

" Heh... But nobody ca-"

Suddenly Anti vanished off of you. You blinked, shocked that he straight up vanished." W-what..?" You slowly sat up, pulling your bloody shirt down then rubbed your wounded wrists." A..Anti?" You called hesitantly, not sure if you should of. You wanted to relax but this was no time for relaxing.

Then you heard a slam against the bars which made you flinch and you looked over to the source of the sound and gasped with wide eyes.

Anti was slammed against the bar with a large hand gripping at his neck and the figure grabbing his neck had his back to you but it looked like he was wearing a black leather studded jacket, black jeans. And black boots. But what caught your eye that made you realize who your hero is was the dark crimson and black hair.

" I. AM. GOING. TO. FUCKING. WRECK. YOU." The man's voice boomed through out the nightmare, clearly angry.

" Dark!"


	10. Chapter 10

Nothing much to really say here. But thank you for sticking by this story!

Song(s): Neon rainbow and I'm the one(this one will be good to listen to for the violent part, gets me pumped) from the RWBY volume 3 soundtrack, Landslide by Oh Wonder, Satellite By Nickelback, and Let me try by Natewantstobattle.

Warning: Violent (like super violent)

LETS START THE SHOW!

* * *

You scrambled to get out of the bed to stand up but failed to only fall onto your knees. You were completely weak and fear consumed your entire being.

" **How fucking dare you**," You heard Dark spat at Anti, his hand tightening around the others throat." **pulling a god damn stunt like this**!" he growled, radio statics echoed the space.

From this view you couldn't tell but Dark was transformed into his more monstrous form, gray skin, teeth extremely sharp and his eyes were hollowed out with black smog pouring out of them and his mouth, and his hands were just now turning into large black claws.

Anti was wincing in pain, looking up at Darkiplier as he towered over him." I couldn't help it." The Irish demon snickered, giving a sharp toothed grin." I like to cause trouble."

Then Anti thrusts up his green spear towards Dark's head but he tilted his head just slightly to move out of the way but he must of not been fast enough because a tiny cut appeared on his left cheek.

" **You're going to regret ever being created**." Dark stared coldly, filled with so much anger which made Anti shiver. Then he grabbed the spear and pulled back hard, keeping the demon where he was, and ripped the left arm off completely.

Anti released a loud and inhuman scream, so loud and piercing that your ears started to bleed and you covered them, wincing in pain. Both his now gaping shoulder and severed arm bleed green profusely." You FOOKIN ARSE!" He insulted, struggling in his grip. He actually looked like he was in trouble.

" **Irish is showing, you shite head.**" Dark grinned widely, almost kinda of crazy like. He was mocking him." **Aw come on! You were trying to be such a big shot! What happened?!**" He threw the arm away and slammed Anti's head more into the bars." **HUH?**"

Anti just answered with gagging and grunting.

You wanted to interrupt Dark but you kept quiet. You thought he might have been going too far but you were just about to have something sacred to you to be taken away from you without consent. Maybe he did deserve this.

While these thoughts fought in your mind, Dark threw Anti to the ground and kicked him towards the couch." A-alright! I had enough!" Anti cried out, making himself sit up and his hand trying to cover up his profusely bleeding shoulder.

" **Oh?**" Dark walked up to the wounded demon and towered over him and staring coldly at him." Y**ou don't want to play anymore?**" He placed his hands on his hips." **Does that mean you'll leave her,**"He pointed at you." **alone?**"

It was quiet for a minute.

_Wait, Something's wrong. _You thought, standing up on your feet finally.

" **Dark catch your tongue**?" He joked, laughing at his own joke.

Anti was mumbling quietly to himself, looking down.

"**What was that**? Couldn't here you, buddy." He leaned in closer.

" I said..." Anti started then suddenly the green tendrils on his back shot at Dark." Like hell I will!"

This caught Dark by surprise but what really caught him by surprise was that he was pushed over to the side by you, taking the stabbing tendrils to your left side and you cried out in pain as the tendrils pushed you back and fall onto the floor on your right side.

"**(Y/N)**!" Dark's eyes widen when he seen you get hurt.

" That's what you get for getting in my way!" Anti slowly got back up to his feet, his small tentacles digging deeper into your side and green blood spilled all onto your shirt and on the floor." I have no choice but to punish my pet!" He laughed maniacally.

Then a large black claw grabbed all of the tendrils at once and pulled them out of you." **You're fucking dead, son.**" Dark looked at the other with such anger and malice with a glint of red in his hollowed out eye sockets.

Fear then struck Anti for the first time as a shiver crept through his entire being.

Dark then pulled at the tendrils so that Anti fell towards him and then stomped down on part of his back and then pulled upwards as hard as he could. He was done playing around.

"Gaah! Fuck!" Anti yelled in pain, clawing at the floor.

Then after a few tugs, all of the tentacles were ripped out of his back and tossed to the side. That leaves Anti to squirm in pain, screaming and cursing.

" Now this fucking nightmare will end..." Dark mumbled, seeing that he might have done enough damage to the creator of this place. Slowly, he'd return to looking like a normal human being, sort of. His hands, eyes, mouth, and skin returned to what it was before.

" You'll never stop me.." Anti muttered out in pain, coughing out blood onto the floor." I'll be back..."

"Shut up." Dark rolled his eyes and kicked the other in the head before rushing over to you, kneeling down to you.

You were holding your side, whining and crying in pain." I.. I'm sorry." You whimpered out." I.. I just knew he was going to attack.."

Then you felt yourself being scooped up into Dark's arms and got held close to his chest protectively." Don't.. say anything." He sounded like he was choking up, burying his face onto the top of your hair, even his entire body was shaking.

You stayed silent for a second before leaning more into him and coughed out more blood." I want to wake up, Dark.."

" You will soon." He softly spoke, his voice back to normal, and begins to run his fingers through your (H/C) hair, trying to comfort you." It'll be over soon.."

It did work that you were now getting comfortable even if you were in a lot of pain. When you decided to glance around the prison, It was starting to fade in and out as your eyelids became really heavy.

" I'll see you soon, (Y/N)." He whispered softly, moving your head a little bit so that he could get a better angle at your lips to place a soft, tender kiss upon them just before you closed your eyes completely.

"S-see you soon, Dark." You replied with a soft kiss back.

**. . .**

Soon, you'd open your eyes to then be hissing in pain. Your whole entire body hurts from that nightmare.

" He got you pretty good, huh?"

You then realized that you were in Dark's arms with your back to his chest, sitting in between his legs and you were still wearing your bathrobe." U-uhm.. Yeah." You croaked out, coughing a bit at the end there." Everything just hurts.." You moved your hand into your robe to feel your side and you did feel a large scar there." My body is covered in scars." You said with so much insecurity in your voice.

Dark would then reach and grabbed your hand to pull it out of the robe and he pulled you in closer to him." Scars or no scars, you'll always be beautiful in my eyes." He whispered in your ear before burying his face into your shoulder." I'm so happy.. I didn't lose you."

This caused you to turn a tad red." T-thank you.."

" I mean it." He muffled into your shoulder.

This made you twitch, your cheeks and ears burning with red."You.." You paused for a second." You mean it?"

" Well yeah." He lifted up his head, watching your reactions.

" You're not just trying to get in my pants like Anti.. Are you?" You asked cautiously, turning your head a little bit to look at the man holding you.

" I'm a tiny bit surprised you asked that." He huffed lightly but then gave you a reassuring smile." I'm not. I've lived with you for almost two years now but I've never once ever tried to have sex with you." He stated." I never touched you in places you didn't want touched, I just sort of knew that you weren't exactly a fan of sex."

" But You have kissed me a lot and kissed my neck and stuff." You mumbled, pursing your lips out a little.

" Heh, and you haven't really tried to stop me." He snickered.

Shit. He was right.

You yawned loudly out of no where.

" Wow. Someone is really tired." Dark teased, stroking his fingers through your hair once more." You haven't gotten any real sleep yesterday."

"Y-yeah." You nodded in agreement." But.. I don't know if I want to sleep."

" Don't worry.. I got you." He whispered softly, kissing the top of your red ear." I'm here to protect you and I'm not going anywhere."

" You promise?" Your words slurred a little bit.

" I promise."

You were silent for a minute, Dark almost assumed you fell asleep before you'd suddenly move your head more to get a good angle and used an arm to pull Dark's head in, your lips colliding with his.

This actually took him off guard, it gave him a couple seconds to register what's happen then he's gently press his lips more into yours, his hand cupping your cheek and rubbing his thumb on it gently.

It wasn't heated or anything. It was a soft, tender, stand still kiss but dear god did your heart race and for a second there, you thought you might have felt Dark's heart thumping like crazy so you moved your arm that held his head to your lips and placed a hand on his chest. It was confirmed it was racing. But that wasn't the only reason why you touched him. You wanted to be sure that everything was real and not a dream or nightmare.

Soon, the two of you pulled away for the kiss to stare at each other.

" What was that for?" He asked, still rubbing his thumb on your cheek.

" N-no reason in particular." You smiled small and tiredly." Just.. wanted to be the one to kiss you first."

This made Dark smile like a dork, was he blushing?" A promise kiss?"

" Something like that." you curled up a little bit, closing your eyes.

He chuckled." Alright."

" Goodnight, Dark." You yawned once more before falling asleep.

" Goodnight, (Y/N). Sleep well."

**. . .**

You found yourself sitting in the middle of a completely empty white room with no windows or doors, in a white spaghetti strap tank top and white basketball shorts. You've noticed that all of your scars were showing which gave you the feel of being uncomfortable, you didn't feel pretty, not that you did in the first place.

Sighing, you glanced around the room." So tired that I can't even create a dream." You knew perfectly well you were dreaming." That's okay. As long as I'm getting sleep." You hugged your arms, closing your eyes." It's peaceful for once."

" A little boring, huh?"

You opened your eyes to see a dark figure in the doorway that appeared out of no where then you gave it soft smile." I suppose you can say that."

The figure stepped forward more into the room, revealing it to be Dark. He worn his normal outfit which was black jeans and his red flannel. Which was kind of a relief from all the white. He walked over to you." Room feels familiar."

You didn't think about it before but he was right, it looked like the first dream that Dark used to become a part of your life." You're right. It does." Slowly, you stood up just as the man stopped in front of you." The first nightmare." You whispered to yourself.

" Except.. It's a little lighter than from what I remember." He chuckled, lightly putting his right hand onto your left cheek.

The touch felt so real, you almost forgot it was a dream." Heh, well, you were trying to scare and possibly kill me before." You laughed nervously, then you found yourself leaning more into the touch.

" I'm glad I didn't." He smiled softly, staring into your (E/C) eyes. He stared as if he was looking at the most beautiful gemstones in the world." I'm surprised you've dealt with me for so long."

" I am too but..." You paused for a moment, thinking back to all of the times that he had helped you since the day your best friend left you." You kind of stuck with me through a lot of things. So, I just thought to myself, 'Darkness is my friend now.' "

" A little edgy and cheesy, don't you think?" Dark was holding back a little snicker.

You blushed out of embarrassment." S-shut up." You pouted, looking away from him.

" I'm kidding, sweetheart." He laughed at your reactions." I love seeing you react." His thumb lightly stroked your warm cheek." It's always a pleasure just to watch you."

You looked at him again." I-I'm glad I could be your source of entertainment." You stuttered a little bit Then you straighten up a bit." But.." The words you were about to say escaped from you as Dark glided his fingers down to your chin and lifted it up a bit.

"But..?" He said as smooth as silk as an arm went around your torso and pulled you in close. You two were now nose to nose.

" I-I think.." You found yourself wrapping your arms around his thick neck." I think I want Darkness to be more than my friend. I... I want to be yours." You confessed.

" I've been waiting to hear those words." He shivered, letting out a soft sigh." Then I'll take back what is mine." His lips curled into a smirk and grazed against yours for a moment before you two kissed.

Both of you were as passionate as can be with the kiss, sounds of moaning in between your lips and his echoed through out the empty room. You felt his tongue slip into your mouth, tasting and wrestling with yours. But you also felt something else slip into your mouth then down your throat which made you grip onto the back of Dark's shirt, you wanted to gag but you did your best to stay focused on the kiss and he rubbed your back gently to try to calm you down.

It was over in seconds but you two broke away from the intense kiss, miasma leaking out of both of your mouths as did a bit of drool.

" I-I love you." You said suddenly, trying to catch your breath.

This took Dark off guard yet again, just eyes slightly wide and his cheeks really red.

" O-oh uhm- fuck, I uh." You were panicking after seeing his reaction." I-I mean uh!"

He kissed you quickly to shut you up and you just froze as he chuckled into your lips." You are such a fucking dork." He whispered, pulling away." I love you too.. I have loved you for a while now."

You stared at him, shocked, eve your jaw dropped a little and your face was beet red." W-whu.. wha.."

" Dark catch ya tongue?" He pulled that joke out of his ass again with a snicker.

"S-shut up, you jerk." You couldn't help but to giggle at his stupid joke, quickly hiding your face in the crook of his neck as he laughed.

" You don't mean that." His laughed quieted into chuckles in his throat before he pecked the side of your head.

" Yeah, I do." You pouted childishly, puffing out your cheeks." Shut up!" You were being super tsundere. You couldn't help but to feel extremely flustered that even your eyes start to leak tears.

Dark felt the tears, moving your head from his neck and gently wiped the tears away with his thumbs." Hey, what's up?"

" I-I.. I just." You whimpered, your voice getting shaky." I.. I never had someone that.. that loved me and mean it.. T-they would only try to get in my pants if they said they loved me- and- and-and" Anxiety was starting to consume you, looking everywhere else but him.

Dark placed both of his hands on both sides of your head to make you look at him." (Y/N)," You quieted down to hear him out." I'm not trying to get in your pants. I promise you that." He hushed you quietly, wiping more of your tears away." I want you for you. No other reason."

Everything was silent for a moment.

" Y-you know.. For a Dark Alter-ego, you are really kind." You finally calmed down giving Dark a soft and happy smile.

"I already told you, I maybe an asshole but I'm not a terrible asshole." He smiled back at you with reassurance." I really do love you. Plus, you're not like other girls who see me as Mark, you actually see me for me." He says placing his forehead against yours.

" Well you guy could pass off as twins but you're your own person."

" Heh, That's so much better than hearing that we're the same."

You two talked for what seemed like hours about secrets and about each others lives. It was great.

You started to close your eyes." I think I'm ready to wake up, Dark. I think I slept long enough."

" Alright." He lightly gave you a peck on the lips." I'll see you soon."

" I love you." You said sort of shyly, still not used to saying it and pecked his lips back.

"I love you too." He grinned, kissing your nose.

**. . .**

It's been a couple weeks since that Antisepticeye situation and being branded as a couple with Dark, things couldn't have gone any smoother. The scars that were on your body had soon disappeared from existence and you were no longer getting sick or had green blood.

It all good news, smooth sailing.

You had just finished eating dinner and both, you and dark, were doing dishes.

" Man, I don't really need to eat, but I could always eat anything you make." Dark praised, licking his lips.

" Hahaha, Thank you, nerd." You giggled softly, smiling widely. You loved getting compliments on how well you cooked especially if it's by a loved one." Maybe one of these times you should cook for me?"

" Ha! I'd rather just take you out for dinner." He laughed at himself." I haven't cooked a day in my li-"

He was cut off when you had suddenly wrapped your arms around him from behind."..."

"(Y/N)?" He questioned, sounding kind of concerned.

"U-Uhm.. D-Dark.." You mumbled into his back, tightening the hug." I've uh.. something to tell you. W-well.. More of a request." You couldn't help but to blush, red spreading across your face like wildfire.

He placed his hands onto yours." And what is it, sweetcheeks?" His fingers gliding along hers.

" U-uh!" You gripped onto his shirt." I.. I want you to take me."

" Take you?" He seemed confused at first but then smirked unknowingly to you, hoping you'd repeat your words." I thought you were already mine, dear sweet (Y/N)."

" I.. I want you to take me.. I-In bed." You whispered, biting your bottom lip.

Shivers were sent up his spine after hearing you whisper those words before turning around and leaning back onto the counter with him still in your hold." I think that can be arranged, dollface."

That was a new nickname and you shivered in excitement." D-Dollface?"

He took notice, smirking and lifting you up off of your feet and held you close to him and made you wrap your legs around his waist." You like that, dollface?" He leaned in whispering in your ear.

You couldn't help but to get embarrassed." D-dark.. S-stop that." You wrapped your arms around his neck, whining a little bit." Y-You've never called me dollface."

" Heh, maybe I should more often. You seem to be getting turned on by it so much." He stared into your eyes, smirking devilishly.

" D-Daaark~" You whined more, staring back at him." Be.. Be gentle, okay?" You mumbled once softly.

" Only since it's your first, dollface."

\- END -

* * *

Omfg I finally finished it. I hope you all enjoy that ending. The rest is all up to your imagination because I'm not good at being lemon and such.

So that's the end of Darkness is your friend now! Please let me know what you think of the entire thing. I know theres typos everywhere and honestly, I don't care. Mistakes were made.

I do plan on making another fanfiction though but I am not sure should it should be. I was thinking about doing a Anti x reader or a Jack x reader or another Dark x reader or even a septiplier fanfic. Please let me know!

Thank to all of you that stuck through with the story and I'll see you next fanfiction.

\- Signa


End file.
